1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the arrangement of a computer case and more particularly, to the arrangement of a computer case for horizontal computer.
2. Description of Related Art
Due to limited inside space, the case of a horizontal computer fits only one particular model of motherboard. Therefore, the user of a horizontal computer cannot purchase a different model of motherboard from the market to upgrade the computer. When wishing to upgrade the computer, the consumer shall have to buy a new computer. In this case, the disposal of the old computer is a problem. To the manufacturer, it is not an economic way to design a computer case that fits only one particular model of motherboard. When developed a new motherboard, the manufacturer shall have to invest a lot of money to design a new computer case for the new motherboard.
However, there is a limitation on the size of a computer case. Due to limited vertical height of a horizontal computer, the space between the computer case and the motherboard is insufficient to accommodate interface cards. Further, an interface card has a limitation on height. In order to accommodate more pieces of interface cards in a server, the case of the server must be made relatively bigger. However, increasing the size of the case relatively makes the server bulky and heavy, not in conformity with the requirement for small-scale mechanization.